Kouichirou Endou
Kouichirou Endou is MegaBlack (メガブラック, Mega Burakku) of the Megarangers. He is 18 years old and the functioning leader of the team. He is described to be "powerful, but a bit slow." Biography Megaranger Kouichirou is the president of the "Digital Research Club" of Moroboshi High; he was one of four students (alongside fellow students Shun Namiki, Chisato Jougasaki and Miku Imamura) investigating strange occurrences and technology being created at the NASADA plant in connection to the works of I.N.E.T., unknowing that Kenta Date, a fellow student, had already been recruited for their research. When the Nejireija began their invasion pre-emptively, the four students and Kenta were all given Digitizers and the task of becoming Megarangers in order to battle the invaders from the twisted realm. After the five became Megarangers, Kouichirou invited Kenta to join their club due to their current common connection, even though his grades are lacking. A keen soccer player, Kouichirou is an overachiever who is always concerned about his schoolwork. He has a younger brother named Shinji, who also plays soccer. Gingaman vs. Megaranger To be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai MegaBlack is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Gouki (GingaBlue) lectured Soutarou Ushigome (GaoBlack) about the past Sentai strong warriors, humbly claiming to not be nearly as strong as they are. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Kouichirou fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijo noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The MegaBlack powers are later used by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Kouichirou and his teamma tes received their keys, allowing for them to utilize their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Gaorangers, Timerangers, and GoGo-V, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Kouichirou, alongside his team (bar MegaSilver), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he js seen with Kamen Rider RX fighting Isoginjaguar. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Kouichirou's appearances in the "Versus Series", Megaranger vs. Carranger and Gingaman vs. Megaranger, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Agri (Gosei Black) also dresses as Kouichirou in the Megaranger cosplay. Video Game appearances Megaranger video game MegaBlack appears with his team in the ''Denji Sentai Megaranger'' video game. MegaBlack As MegaBlack, Kouichirou's crest is the satellite, which enables him to connect to the world satelite network and trace digital transmissions. - Mega Tector= INET Mecha *Shuttle Voyager-2 Arsenal *Digitizer Special Attacks *''Rainbow Impulse'' - MegaBlue= Kouichirou, along with Kenta, Chisato, and Miku Imamura, disguised themselves as MegaBlue in an effort to fool NejiBlue. }} Ranger Key The is Kouichirou Endou's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The MegaBlack Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as MegaBlack. *When the Gokaigers became the Megarangers while protecting Jealousto from Gormin fighting in the name of propaganda. *When the Gokaigers became the Megarangers to reveal which Gokai Silver was the real Gai. *When the Gokaigers became the Megarangers in their fight against Basco and Sally, thwarting their attempt to gain the greater power of the Megarangers. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Kouichirou received his key and became MegaBlack once more. Notes * Kouichirou is the first Sentai Black to be a leader (either official or unofficial) of a primary team. Behind the scenes '' eyecatch.]] Portrayal Kouichirou Endou is portrayed by . As MegaBlack, his suit actor was . See also *Carlos Vallerte - His Power Rangers counterpart in Power Rangers In Space. *Andros - The leader of the Space Rangers. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Black Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai co-Captain Category:Megarangers Category:Sentai Power Archetype Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Athletic Archetype Category:Sentai 2